Nazi Zombies
by IcyDemon7654
Summary: Please review, if you have a PS3 and want to add me, just message me and i will give you my PSN username, i mostly play either COD: World at War or COD: Modern Warfare 2, anyways I hope you enjoy the fanfic!


I opened my eyes to see someone in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and asked, "W...Who are you?" The mysterious person looked at me and said, "Peter it's me, Joseph, welcome aboard the Beechcraft Model 18". I slowly made my way to get up and looked out the window to see an open airfield. As the carrier was making its way across the airfield, a German fighter plane flew out of nowhere and shot one of the twin engines, causing the carrier to spin out of control. One of the pilots shouted, "We're hit! I repeat we are hit! We are going to crash on the airfield! Brace for impact!"

Before I knew what happed, everything went black. I woke up later to see the remains of the plane behind me. I stumbled to my feet and looked around for somewhere to radio in for help. I looked to my right to see a building a couple of feet away from the crash site. I started to limp my way towards the building. As I got closer and closer, something felt weird, something that I couldn't explain.

As I went to the door, I heard a weird groaning sound somewhere behind me. I turned to face what looked like a wounded German soldier limping towards me, covered in blood. I reached for my pistol, but couldn't find it. "Damn! I must've dropped it at the crash site!" I said to myself. I reached for the handle of the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. I turned towards the soldier getting closer and closer slowly towards me.

As I thought this was the end, a couple of shots came from behind me through a boarded up window, killing the soldier. I looked at the person who saved me, it was Joseph. Joseph shouted, "What're you waiting for? Get inside before those dirt bags show up!" I replied, "I'm trying, but the door won't open!"

A minute later, the door opens and Joseph is there at the door handing me a colt m1911. As I shut the door behind me, Joseph barricades it with a desk. I asked, "What's going on here? What happened?" Joseph looked out the boarded window carefully and replied, "Ever since the crash, these weird german soldiers came out and attacked me as I went for this building. I took them out with my firearm, but they kept on coming. I tried to open the door, but I faced the same problem as you, so I kicked the window glass and slid in. And well, you know the rest".

I looked around and said, "Well, how long have you been in here for?" Joseph checked his watch and replied, "About an hour and a half". I looked around to find more windows boarded up. I looked over to a staircase blocked by a bunch of objects. I looked behind Joseph to see a door locked up with chains. I looked at Joseph and asked, "What's with the locked up room?" Joseph looked back at me and said, "I'll tell you later, more of the freak bags are coming".

I checked my Colt's clip to find it fully loaded, I slid the clip back in and looked out the window. The German's we're coming closer and closer to the building. I shot at the German, expecting him to die. Nothing happened to him, he just kept on walking closer. I shot a couple more rounds into his body. Still nothing happened. I reloaded my colt and emptied the whole pistol clip into the soldier, finally bringing him down".

I turned towards Joseph and said, "Joseph, these people aren't natural". Joseph gives me a look and says, "Just help me get rid of these guys!" I reloaded my firearm yet again and unload another clip into another German soldier.

I turned back towards Joseph and asked, "What would you call these?" Joseph looks at me and says, "I call them nazi zombies, but you can call them anything you want, I don't really care". I turned back towards the window to see a zombie make its way towards the boarded window. I just waited to see what it would do when it comes in contact with the boarded window. The zombie then grabbed one of the boards and ripped it off.

In a response, I unloaded my clip into the zombie's chest, killing it. I checked how much ammo I had left for the colt to find out that I have one clip left. I turned to Joseph and said, "I'm running low on ammo!" Joseph pointed towards a cabinet behind him. I went towards the cabinet and opened its doors to reveal a stash of weapons and ammo.

There are M1 Garand's, M1 Carbines, Thompsons, etc. You need a weapon, it's there. I grabbed the M1 Garand and made my way back to the boarded window missing a board. I turned to Joseph and asked, "How do we fix the boards?" Joseph replied, "Grab a plank of wood and hammer it with nails, covering the window".

I grabbed a plank of wood and started hitting nails into the board with a hammer. As I put the hammer away, I noticed a window missing its boards. I panicked and ran towards Joseph and said, "I think one of the zombies breached one of the windows!" Joseph replied, "Impossible, no zombie can rip off those boards that fast". I showed Joseph the bare window and he was getting a little bit nervous.

As we both turned towards the cabinet, we saw someone searching through our weapon stash. Joseph shouted, "Hey, hey, get away from there!" He opens a drawer in the desk to reveal a .357 revolver. He walks up towards the mysterious person with the revolver pointing at his/her head. The person then hits Joseph back with his elbow and grabbed the Thompson and aimed it at us.

Joseph said, "...Miller...is that you?" Miller shook his head while lowering his Thompson. I went towards the windows and looked through them while Joseph and Miller exchanged information. I looked down the field to see more zombies approaching. I turned back and said, "More zombies heading our way!" We all checked our ammo and then prepared for the waves of zombies to come.

End of Chapter One

Author's note: Please review, I got the idea from the game Call of Duty: World at War.


End file.
